Mundus (The Primordials)
Mundus is the first being Lucifer tortured and is considered the prototype for demon-kind. He is also the second and currently the only bearer of the Mark of Chaos. History The man who would one day be Mundus lived in Eden and had a happy life until Lucifer appeared before him. Mundus was honored that an Archangel had chosen to appear before him, right until Helel started to torture his soul. When Helel refused his Father's order of bowing to Humanity in respect he searched for a human in Eden to corrupt and found the man who would one day be known as Mundus. Helel transferred the Mark of Chaos onto Mundus to free himself of that burden and proceeded to torture him, resulting in the man's death and revival into a unique and highly powerful demon, a White Eyed-Knight of Hell. Helel gave the man a new name, Mundus, however, he quickly considered Mundus a failure as while he was indeed powerful he did not have the cruelty and sadism that Helel was trying to bring out, while later demons did. Helel abandoned Mundus when he found and tortured Lilith into the first "natural" demon, creating her without the Mark and purely through his own efforts. Helel was soon banished from Heaven and took on the name Lucifer to distance himself from his former life, however, Mundus refused to let his tormentor forget what he lost and always referred to him as Helel to spite him. For a short time Mundus was content to punish human souls and felt a kinship with Lilith until he found her torturing the damned souls in demons, when he discovered this he was disgusted at her actions and when she and the new demons expressed confusion at his disgust Mundus realized he was an anomaly among demon-kind and abandoned them. Mundus eventually disappeared and hid from demon and angel kind on Earth to start a life in exile, away from the seemingly eternal conflict between Heaven and Hell. Present Day Mundus is currently living alone in Seattle, content to keep a low profile and preferring to not get involved with the conflicts between Angels and Demons. Mundus, going by the name Damon Thorn and working as a police officer in Seattle, was approached by the Winchesters who questioned him about the recent deaths in a parking garage. Mundus knew who the two brothers were and gave them enough hints to get them to investigate the area themselves, later watching their car leave Seattle before going back on call. Personality Mundus is unlike any other demon that the Winchesters have ever come across. While most demons are sadistic and despise humanity, never passing up an opportunity to tempt and damn them many people describe Mundus as a pleasant person to be around and who tries to help anyone he can. When he was offered the chance to make a deal with a human he refused, believing that nothing is worth their soul being damned forever, he personally thinks there is nothing more incredible than a pure human soul. Mundus has a tremendous amount of willpower, able to resist the Mark of Chaos ever since he was given it at the dawn of humanity. He has a great hatred for Helel for taking away the life he had and turning him into what he is today. He only refers to Lucifer as Helel, constantly reminding him of what he lost by defying his Father and attempting to corrupt humanity. Despite his hatred for Helel, he does not hate Gadreel and understands the Seraphim is a victim of the fallen Archangel just like him. Despite his status as the proto-demon, he doesn't like dealing with other demons as he views them as just proving Lucifer's point of humanity being broken, flawed, unworthy beings. They also remind Mundus of what his tormentor was originally trying to create when torturing him. Powers & Abilities As a White-Eyed' 'Knight of Hell and the bearer of the Mark of Chaos, Mundus is the most powerful demon in existence and stronger than Lilith, Cain, Alastair, Sin, Legion, and the Princes of Hell in every way. It was considered a fool's errand by Sin to fight Mundus with anything less than another White-Eyed Demon, and even then preferred to gather the remaining Princes of Hell just to be sure. The power of elite Black-Eyed Demons against Mundus was comparable to a tiny stick against a large tree. * High Tier Cosmic Awareness: Mundus is knowledgeable about most things in creation and knows about well hidden secrets such as the purpose of the Mark of Chaos, its powers and vulnerabilities, the dimension that the Eldritch Beings are located in, the ritual to absorb the residents of Purgatory into oneself, and the manner to gain power from the Word of God tablets. Mundus' knowledge is only surpassed by Amara, the Archangels, the Horsemen, the Eldritch Horrors, Metatron, and the Primordial Beings. * Reality Manipulation: Mundus is able to alter reality to an extent while in the physical universe and to a much greater extent when in Hell. * Absolute Immortality: Mundus is the first demon to exist, being corrupted before Lilith and has the potential to live forever. Mundus is also unkillable as long as he holds the Mark of Chaos; using necrokinesis in an attempt to kill him will merely pin Mundus in place until he can overcome them. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Mundus is unharmed by conventional weaponry and supernatural weapons, and due to holding the Mark of Chaos no one but the Primordial Beings can kill him without it being removed it first. * Supernatural Concealment: Mundus is unusual among demons in that he doesn't leave a sulfur trail due to not returning to Hell for a great deal of time, eliminating the most common method that hunters have of locating demons. He is also able to walk on Holy Ground without any negative effects occurring. * Molecular Combustion: Mundus has the ability to cause most monsters and lesser demons to explode with a snap of his fingers, however, stronger demons and alpha monsters can withstand this power with moderate injuries while Princes of Hell, White-Eyed Demons, Angels, and Leviathan are immune. * Demonic Contract: While Mundus is not a red-eyed demon or the King of the Crossroads he is able to grant a human's wish in exchange for their soul, however, this power clashes with his view of the soul and thus he is only willing to make deals to create an ironic punishment for sinful humans. * Demonic White Light: Mundus can generate a burst of demonic light that is able to injure a Leviathan. Creatures familiar with angels and demons are able to detect the difference between his and an angel's light. * Demonic Smiting: Mundus can kill demons, monsters, and even low tier angels with a touch that generates a red light, unlike an angel's white one. This power cannot work on the strongest of demons and higher angels. * Super Strength: Mundus can exert a tremendous amount of physical force and is capable of defeating a corrupted Nephesh in single combat. Mundus is physically superior to even Lilith and is the strongest demon in existence. Despite his great strength, Mundus can be overwhelmed by two White-Eyed Demons. * Teleportation: Mundus can teleport almost anywhere in existence, including Heaven despite his status as a demon. * Telekinesis: Mundus has mastered telekinesis to a greater extent than any other demon, and proved able to casually overwhelm the King of Hell's use of it. * Mark Infusion: Mundus, unlike Cain, can augment any blade he uses to be able to kill supernatural beings, and if a mundane weapon is of high enough quality it can gain slightly greater effectiveness than the First Blade. Mundus infused two demon blades with Mark's power, which augmented them to the point that they could kill a Leviathan. * Immunity: Mundus has a high resistance, if not immunity, to several demonic weaknesses. As he is still in his original body, he cannot be affected by an exorcism spell. Things like a Devil Traps can only hold him for a short time. Ruby's Knife is unable to do anything more than annoy him briefly. Demon Blades, Angel Blades, Angel Swords, The Colt, and Archangel Blades can only bring him pain. The personal weapons of the Archangels and The First Blade are also unable to kill him but will banish him. Equipment * Demon Blades (2): Taken from a conflict during the war between Heaven, Hell, and the Pantheons, Mundus now has this type of weapon on him. He first used them to kill several demons and then Bellona. Vulnerabilities Mundus is powerful but has some demonic weaknesses and weaknesses specific to him. Beings * Primordial Beings: They can kill Mundus despite the Mark of Chaos easily. * Younger Horsemen: Mundus is unable to kill Famine, War, or Pestilence and they can defeat him with ease, however, they cannot kill him without removing the Mark of Chaos first. * Archangels: The Archangels can instantly outmatch Mundus, but they cannot kill him without first removing the Mark of Chaos. * Archreaper: The Archreaper can overwhelm Mundus, but cannot reap him without removing the Mark of Chaos. Malthael is able to send Mundus into the portion of Hell that is inescapable to demons who died twice; However, due to Mundus being on his first demonic life he can escape after a few decades in Hell, or a few months on Earth. * Demiurge: Either Demiurge can overwhelm Mundus, but cannot kill him as they don't know how to remove the Mark of Chaos. * Eldritch Horrors: Mundus is unable to touch the Eldritch Horrors physically and cannot damage them with his Demonic White Light or Demonic Smiting powers. As they are equal to Archangels, the Eldritch Horrors can easily dominate Mundus, however, they cannot kill him due to the Mark of Chaos. * High-Tier Angels: Seraphim and Grigori can physically overwhelm Mundus though they are unable to kill him. * Amassed High-Tier Demons: The combined strength of 2 White-Eyed Demons and 3 Princes of Hell are capable of entirely overwhelming Mundus. * Leviathan: The first beasts can physically outmatch Mundus, but are unable to kill him. * Nephesh: Like the Leviathan, any pure Nephesh could physically outmatch Mundus. However, he is able to overwhelm corrupted Nephesh like Belladonna. Objects * Personal Weapons of the Primordial Beings: Pagan's Sword, Death's Scythe, and Oberon's Staff are all able to kill Mundus despite the Mark of Chaos' protection. * Arch/Angel Blade/Swords: Weapons used by Heaven can harm Mundus, additionally, the [[Archangel's Personal Weapons (The Primordials)|'Personal Weapons of the Archangels']] can bring intolerable pain to him. * Demon Blades: While less effective than angelic weaponry, these blades are able to bring harm to Mundus. * Devil's Trap: Mundus can be affected by a Devil's Trap but will inevitably overcome it, additionally, bullets carved with a Devil's Trap pattern can immobilize him if he is shot by enough of them. * Holy Water: Mundus can be injured by holy water, but only a vast quantity of it. * Mark of Chaos: The Mark that he holds can influence him, causing an agonizing pain in his arm and requiring intense concentration and willpower to hold the blood lust it causes at bay. * Mark of Cain: If the Mark of Cain is transferred to Mundus the two Marks will destroy each other and release Chaos, with the being who held the two marks serving as his host. * The First Blade: The Mark of Cain empowered weapon is only able to harm Mundus, but despite the weapon's inability to kill him it will banish Mundus in a similar manner that an Angel Banishing Sigil does to Angels. Gallery darionleviathan.jpg| Mundus being pinned in place by Darion Double_Marked.jpg| The Marks reacting Trivia Mundus considers angels to be both his aunts/uncles and cousins at the same time, due to his status as a demon, which was a creation of Lucifer, and his origin as a human, who were made by God.Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Knight of Hell Category:Archdemons Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters